The Boy
by missick93
Summary: You were the boy in the house next door who made me wish I’d never been born. You were the boy in the house next door who made me wish I’d never been born. More accurately, that you’d never been born. A short Calvin/Susie drabble.


You were the boy in the house next door who made me wish I'd never been born.  
More accurately, that you'd never been born.

You were the boy with the stupid red shirt  
And the stupid stuffed tiger  
And your stupid clubhouse  
That I was not allowed to enter.

You were the boy who brought snail sandwiches to lunch.

You were the boy who'd run off screaming during class.

You were the boy who'd always make me cry  
Though I'd never admit it.

You were the boy I was sure would never grow up.

You were the boy who sent me dead flowers on Valentine's Day.

You were the boy I dearly wished would be my friend.

You were the boy who was always shorter than me  
Until you got taller than me  
And I wasn't sure what to think.

You were the boy who'd ring my doorbell  
And hit me in the face with a snowball  
And laugh like a hyena.

You were the boy who could write better  
Than any other boy in our third grade class.  
You got a ribbon for that story  
Remember?

You were the boy who remembered my birthday  
Even when no one else did  
Even if your card was only a feeble construction paper attempt at a card.

You were the boy my mother warned me to stay away from  
Because the last thing we needed  
Was another 'him' running around.

You were the first one I broke the rules for.

You were the boy who taught me about snakes  
And dinosaurs  
And aliens.

You were the one who forced me to listen.

You were the boy who laughed when I asked you to the middle school dance.

You were the first boy I ever slapped.

You were the boy who'd throw spit balls at me during homeroom  
And paper towel balls at me during science  
And notes during English class.

You were the boy with the stupid blonde hair  
And the stupid cocky smile  
And the stupid blue bicycle  
You finally learned to ride.

You were the boy who decided it was okay if we hung out  
As long as no one else knew.

You were the boy who defended me when the other girls called me fat  
And tried to show me I wasn't.  
I really wasn't.  
I just couldn't see it.

You were the boy who found out my secret.

You were the boy who called me late at night and told me he would never tell  
And that we could work through it together.

You were the boy who'd sit next to me every lunch to make sure I'd eat  
And teasingly offer me a bite of your spider pie  
Which made me laugh  
But only a little.

You were the boy who asked me to prom.

You were the boy I turned down.

You were the boy I changed my mind about going to prom with  
When you came to my house in a tux  
And told me you'd 'misunderstood' my answer.

You cocky bastard, you.

You were the boy my mother wasn't sure about  
But my father liked.  
He said you seemed like you had a good head on your shoulders.  
I remember the time he called you a psychopath  
When you were running around our backyard in a cape.  
That was a long time ago…

You were the first boy I saw naked.

You were the boy who held me in your arms  
Until we both fell asleep  
In your small bed, while your parents were away.

You were the boy who told me you loved me.

You were the boy who no one thought would go to college  
But they were wrong.  
You graduated with better grades then I did.

You were the boy who called me every day  
Who visited me every weekend  
Who would always be there when I needed you  
And I always needed you.

You were the boy with the stupid denim jacket  
And the stupid silver earring  
And the stupid diamond ring  
Which you gave to me on your birthday  
And said the only thing you really wanted this year  
Was for me to say I'd marry you.

You were the boy my six year old self would have killed  
And my twenty six year old self loved more than anyone in this world.

You were the boy who could no longer fit the stupid red shirt  
And no longer carried around the stupid stuffed tiger  
And would probably break the stupid clubhouse  
That you eventually let me enter  
On more than one occasion.

And now you stand there  
In your stupid new tux  
With your stupid black tie  
And that stupid look on your face  
That I used to hate so much  
But god, you're so handsome now.  
And when did you get so tall…?

You were the boy I hated  
I liked  
I loved.

So say it, Calvin.  
Say 'I do',  
And make me cry again.

I promise I'll forgive you this time.


End file.
